When Will it Stop?
by MoonGirl19
Summary: The Golden Trio is getting over the war, with some difficulties along the way. Ron and Hermione are finally together and helping each other get through the tough times. From both Ron and Hermione's points of view
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of these Characters!**  
>First Fanfiction so if you like it let me know and I'll write more!<p>

I woke up with a start after hearing a deep yelp coming from the room across from mine, Ron's room. My feet hit the cold hard wood flooring as I jump out of bed and pad my way to his door, I consider knocking but think better of it.

"Ron?" I say in a low whisper, barely audible. He lets out whimpers which let me know he is still sleeping. I walk over to his bed side and look down at him, he looks more pale than usual and his cheeks are a deep shade of red, like he's been running in his dreams… running from who?

"Ron? Ron please, please wake up!" I try to gently wake him, but that completely back fires.

"Get off, get way from us! Don't touch her!" Ron bellowed as he struggled against my hands.

"Ron! Ron it's me, it's Hermione!" I'm so scared that my voice shakes. This is the fifth night in a row that I've come in to Ron's room to wake him from his dreams, sorry nightmares. Every time he says the same things "Don't touch her", "Please take me not her", "Hermione! Hermione! Hermione!" when I ask him about it he always says its nothing but I know it's about the war.

"Hermione? Oh piss, I'm so sorry I didn't mean – I, I'm sorry. You should get back to sleep." He doesn't look me in the eye he looks anywhere but at me. I look up at his dark blue walls with the black trimming, this room isn't Ron, this room is doom and gloom and Ron is happy, up beat and he got me through everything that has happened since we met Harry. Ron has been my rock; Ron is my first and only love. I can't stop thinking about what happened at Hogwarts two weeks ago, Ron's lips against mine his hands in my hair, my legs rapped around his wiry frame. Ron, the man I'm in love with, the most infuriating man I've ever had the pleasure of knowing.

"Ron, you need to tell me what's happening in your dreams and why you've been keeping it from me! Tell me right now." Ron looks me in the eye and sighs.

"Hermione it's late and you need to sleep we have to go see me mum in the morning."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, stop making excuses! Molly will be perfectly happy with me sending her an owl telling her we will be a tad late because her son had to tell me all about his inner workings." My stern voice and unwavering stare gets him, and he breaks.

"Fine! Jesus, you and your bossiness…" Ron trails off leaving the room quiet as I sit across from him cross legged.

Ron lifts me and pulls me onto his lap, "What are you doing over there you moppet?" I giggle and turn to wrap my arms around him and inhale his beautiful Ron smell. What's just happened? He just fooled me into forgetting about his nightmares.

"Ronald, you need to tell me everything that happened in every night terror you've been having. Don't leave anything out, promise?" I look him in the eyes and give him a slight smile.

"Promise." One word, one smile, one kiss. I sigh and snuggle lower into his chest to get settled in for a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

"It starts off with us running from the snatchers" I can't meet her eyes as I recall what happens. "I grab your hand as we run but a spell hits me and you keep running while looking back. I tell you to keep going and you do. I feel the snatchers pick me up and I struggle to get away."

She looks at me with her deep brown eyes full of worry. I hate that she worries so much for us, her and Harry have been trying to help me back to sleep for the past few days but the only really helps is Hermione, the feel of her body against mine while we sleep side by side, like it was when we were running; a lot of the time when we were out there she would crawl into my bed because she said she felt alone but after talking about it later on she said it was because I was the only thing that ever made her feel any better.

She nods for me to keep going "They pull me toward you and Harry and I tell them to get off me and stop touching you but the one snatcher he grabs your face and he…" I trail off not wanting to say it, it's too horrible. I carry on though "He touches you with his big meaty hands and I can't bare it I struggle for him to stop and I see tears run down your cheeks as you look at me with your pleading eyes. I need to get them to stop but nothing I do will make them let me go." She's crying now and I feel like I should stop but she says everything so I keep going.

"Then it flashed to Harry and I in the Malfoy's cellar, I'm screaming your name and you're screaming mine. You scream out in pain and I keep banging on the bars, everything goes quiet and you are no longer screaming and I think the worst. Everything goes blank and Harry and I are in the kitchen at shell cottage I look out the window and see a grave I walk to it and it's yours…" She gasps; she thought it was just about the war, the people killed, Fred. 

"Ron, its okay to be scared sometimes but you need to realize that everything is okay and that we are together and you and I we are perfect and nothing will ever change that." She looks deeply into my eyes and I know she's right.

"I know, it's just that I think its real and I can't get over how much I miss you." I feel like I can tell her anything but I refrain from telling her that every time she wakes me up I want to ask her to marry me because I never want her to leave me again, which is why where ever she goes I go; as in when she goes to Hogwarts this fall I will be going there too unless she decides differently.

"You never have to miss me because I'm right here." I pull up the blankets and she hugs me more tightly. Eventually I hear her breathing regulate and mine slowly falls into rhythm with it.

I wake up with a start in the same bed I've been waking up in for the past week, Ron's. I breathe in the smell of his masculine scent that makes me feel giddy. He flips over and pulls me closer.

"Good morning Beautiful!" He looks happy; he didn't have anymore dreams after he told me everything that was happening.

"Good morning, do you want to make breakfast?" I sit up and lean over him to see them time, ten thirty. 

"Sure sounds great than Harry and I need to go to Diagon Alley to get some things and you can go visit mum and we'll meet you there." He gets out of bed and for the first time I realize that he's only wearing boxers, I blush and look away.

He looks over at me and laughing he says "You don't have to look away you know, you seem to do that whenever I don't have a shirt on."

"I just think that you should cover up because I get flustered whenever you're partially nude." I say with a giggle.

He walks over and sits next to me and looks at what I'm wearing which is very little, one of his shirts that fits me like a dress and some black knickers. I try to cover myself up a little more but he pulls the blanket away and grabs me by the waist, pulling me to him. I wrap my legs around his waist and watch as he licks his pink lips and we both lean in to a sizzling kiss.

"I love you Hermione Jean Granger."

"I love you too Ronald Billius Wealsey."

I stare into his bright blue eyes and think about how I could get lost in them forever, forever I've always thought that when I was in love it wouldn't be that big of a deal because my career would come first and that I would want to live in my own house and have a stable job before I was married but I can't help thinking that I'm ready to be married to Ron now. He is my forever, he is my always.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ronald?" He looks deeply into my arms and says exactly what I was thinking.

"You are my forever." I kiss him so roughly that he's taken by surprise but he quickly catches on and our tongues wrestle for dominance I let him win because I love when he leads. He sets me down on the bed never breaking our kiss and hovers above me careful to not squish my delicate frame, I don't want gentle right now, right now I want Ron. I pull him down on me and everything of mine is touching his.

My shirt has ridden up and my stomach is exposed I feel his hands rubbing against my thighs and then higher they're on my butt then to my back to my neck. He leaves open mouthed kissed along my shoulders and down my collar bone to my chest, he reaches for the hem of my shirt and pulls it off.

"Ron, Hermione! We just got an owl from Molly, she wants to see us in two hours! Get up and get ready!" We break apart and Ron is staring at my bare chest, I pull his shrit back over my head and look at him giggling.

"Sod of Harry, we were just having a bit of fun!" 

"Ron, it's okay we can continue this later." I laugh out loud as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Oh, Hermione I wanted to ask you something." He looks serious, too serious. 

"Yes, what is it?" I'm so nervous.

"Well, I was wondering if you just wanted to share one bedroom that way we can have the extra one for when our mates come over."

"Oh!" I'm so thrilled; we would be sharing one room, one bed, one life together.

"Yes Ron of course I would love to share a room with you, but who's?" I ask as I go into the loo attached to his bedroom to brush my teeth.

"Well mine is bigger, and has an attached bath, and a view. We could paint it a different colour and hang things on the walls… if you wanted." He's looking down at his feet, he's embarrassed. I can't believe how in love with him I am.

"It's a plan then!" I'm sharing a room… with Ronald Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of these Characters!**

Sorry if I only update every few days I'm going back to school soon and its my birthday in a few days! :D

"Ron would you please help me with this box it's too heavy for me to carry." Looking around the room I notice how big it looks without any of my stuff in it.

"Sure, love" Ron lifts it like its nothing, it must weigh almost seventy pounds. "Bloody hell, what's in this?"

I giggle at his surprise "My school books, of course! All alphabetized." He rolls his eyes at me and sets the box down across the hall.

"Soon you'll have so many books that we will just have to make your old room into a library…" He mumbles it and I don't think he meant for me to hear it but, I did.

"A library that would be wonderful! I can't believe you suggested it, what we could do is just put shelves up and keep a bed in their as well for guests…" I keep going on and look up to see him grinning from ear to ear, this makes me blush.

"I'm sorry, I was rambling." I look away embarrassed.

"It's okay, I love the way you get lost in yourself when you talk about things that interest you." He doesn't blush or look embarrassed that he just confessed that he loves things about me.

"I love you, Ron." I say it so quietly that I don't know if it was meant to be spoken but it was said and he picks me up and throws me on the bed sighing.

"I love you too, but we need to start putting your things away. We can go out for dinner later with Harry and talk about how much we love each other. That will bother him to no end!" I giggle at how much pleasure he gets from torturing Harry.

"Maybe Ginny will come too and then she can stay over?" I look at him trying to gage his reaction, to my surprise he seems to be happy with the suggestion.

"That's a great idea! She can stay in the new guest room!" Bounding out of the room to send Ginny an owl, I try to tell him that, that wasn't exactly what I had, had in mind.

"Ron –" I look up at him as he grins and starts talking about reservations for dinner. "Ron, I meant so she could see Harry…"

"She will be seeing him, Hermione we do live with him." He doesn't understand.

"Ron, I meant so that she can stay the night with Harry. They obviously wouldn't do anything with you in the house!" I realise I shouldn't have said anything and should have left him blissfully unaware.

"No, my little sister will not be sleeping in my best mate's bed!" His face is now red with anger. Shit.

"Ron, sweetie… Ron? Its okay, she will stay in the guest room. It will be fine!"

"Fine, ok, right. Well we better get done tidying up we still need to get ready and its five forty and the reservation is for six thirty."

"I still need to shower!" I can't believe this there is still a huge mess!

"Mind if I join you?" Ron winks at me and I can't help but giggle.

"Actually yes I do!" I gently hit him with a book that I'm unpacking.

He shrugs "I'm only trying to conserve the water, for the sake of the planet."

He's so nonchalant about it, he keeps unpacking and then uses his wand to take the books and put them alphabetically I note, back on the shelves that we moved in earlier.

"I've got this, you can go shower." I'm so happy that we finally told each other how we feel. I'm so excited to see Ginny, I haven't seen her in a while and I know Ron's missed her and Harry won't stop talking about her.

"Thanks, hey Ron?"

"Yeah?" He looks up from the bed that he is putting new sheets on.

"Why hasn't Ginny come over in the past couple weeks, I mean she didn't even come over when we first moved in; did you guys have a fight?" I'm trying not to pry but Ginny is my friend and Ron is my boyfriend, I have a right to know.

"It's nothing, she just wouldn't stop asking about what happened while we were gone and… and I just couldn't go through telling it like it's a fictional story." He looks at me knowing that I know how he feels, because that's the way I felt when I had to tell my parents what happened after I brought them back from Australia.

"She wouldn't stop asking and after about the tenth time of saying that I couldn't talk about it anymore she blew up and said that none of us would tell her anything because we still thought she was just a child." The hurt in his eyes made my stomach turn.

"Did you explain to her what was really going on?" I ask.

"I couldn't continue to hurt her so I just said I was sorry and we moved in here the next day. We haven't spoken since, whenever we go to the Burrow she always goes to Luna's and then makes plans with Harry in Diagon Alley so she doesn't have to see me."

"I'm sure she will come, you did apologize right?" I can't believe this they were so close how could something this silly get in the way of their friendship?

"I told her I was sorry in the letter and that we needed to talk."

"Well I guess all you can do is hope that she will come." As I say this an owl flies into the kitchen and puts down a letter addressed to Ron.

_Ron, I'm sorry about our fight. I will be there tonight, we can talk_

_about everything then._

_Lots of love, Ginny_

"Well, it's settled then. Go tell Harry, we're going out!" I'm smiling from ear to ear as I hope in the shower. Who could have known that our lives would turn out this well?

_Has Hermione spoken too soon? Thanks for all the views and such! Hope you like it let me know if you want longer chapters or if there is anything you want me to change!_

_Moongirl19_


End file.
